Conventionally, there is a known power unit for a power slide apparatus (see patent documents 1 and 2). The power unit includes a cylindrical cable drum which rotates around a drum shaft by power of a motor and has a door-opening cable and a door-closing cable wound around an outer periphery of the cable drum. The power unit also includes a clutch mechanism which switches between a connection state in which rotation of the motor is transmitted to the cable drum and a non-connection state in which the rotation is not transmitted to the cable drum. In the power unit, when the cable drum rotates in the door-opening direction, the door-opening cable is reeled up around the cable drum, and the door-closing cable is pulled out from the cable drum to slide the slide door in the door-opening direction. When the cable drum rotates in the door-closing direction, the door-closing cable is reeled up around the cable drum, and the door-opening cable is pulled out from the cable drum to slide the slide door in the door-closing direction.
The patent document 1 discloses a structure in which a mechanical clutch mechanism is disposed in an inside space of a cable drum of the power slide apparatus, and the patent document 2 discloses a power slide apparatus using an electromagnetic clutch mechanism.
Patent document 1: JP Laid-open No. 2000-145282 A
Patent document 2: JP Laid-open No. 2005-083170 A
Patent document 3: JP Laid-open No. 2004-036193 A